Barrier operators of various kinds are used to control the opening and closing of gates, doors, or barriers that permit access to enclosed spaces. Examples barrier operators include gate operators, rolling shutter operators, garage door operators, and the like. In one example, garage door operators are mounted within a garage to automate the process of opening and closing a garage door.
Some facilities may have multiple access points, each of which utilizes its own barrier and barrier operator. Examples of such facilities include warehouses, shipping facilities, assembly plants, loading docks, and the like. Other examples may also include home garages that utilize two or more doors that control access to various car ports or garage entry points. In such facilities, each of the barriers may be operated by its own separate barrier operator (e.g., a garage door operator).
In multi-barrier facilities, it is efficient to operate individual barriers separately from one another, one at a time. That is, when access to a single entry point is desired, it is efficient to open only the barrier that provides access to that entry point. Opening all the barriers together can waste energy and present security issues to the facility.